Amantes
by Santagar
Summary: Cuando la noche cae, ya no hay guerreros, príncipes ni reinas; sólo amantes ávidos...
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los contenidos que se leerán a continuación me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad intelectual de George R. R. Martin.

* * *

Este relato participa en el reto nº 32 "¡Yo los quiero!" del** foro _Alas negras, palabras negras_*.**

*Un foro estupendo.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! **

Me ha dado por escribir _drabbles_ eróticos. ¡Espero que a nadie le importe! Los he calificado como +15 porque +18 me parece un tanto hipócrita (yo a los 15 ya leía relatos eróticos y he sobrevivido, así que...). Por razones obvias, el erotismo aparece sólo en 4 de los 5 **drabbles**.


	2. Khal Drogo

**KHAL DROGO (+15)**

No puede verlo, aún no. Está tumbada de espaldas a la entrada de la tienda, con la sábana enrollada alrededor del cuerpo. Contiene el aliento, atenta a cada paso que da él, al sonido de las toscas ropas de cuero cayendo al suelo. A la respiración que, en cuestión de segundos, se convierte en un jadeo.

Le arranca la sábana, desvelando su redondeada desnudez. Dos manos grandes y ásperas aprietan sus nalgas; Daenerys sabe lo que vendrá después. No grita, ya no, pero gime; gime y se siente avergonzada, aunque a Khal Drogo no le importa. No le importa nada salvo el hecho de que su _khaleesi_ le espera desnuda en la tienda y que hace un buen rato que su cuerpo arde, anticipando lo que sucederá después.

La joven se muerde los nudillos cuando lo siente entrar en su húmedo interior. Khal Drogo embiste una, dos, tres veces; embiste de nuevo, con más fuerza, apretándole los muslos; embiste mientras una de las manos se desliza sobre la espalda y termina enredándose en su cabello de oro y plata.

La sensación de su miembro invadiéndola es deliciosa, pero no quiere admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no iba a ser una khaleesi, sino una princesa. Y las princesas no se ponen a cuatro patas y se dejan montar como yeguas. Sin embargo, ¿qué importa todo eso mientras se sienta tan bien? Su sol y estrellas puede llegar a ser tierno, pero quizá Daenerys lo prefiere en su faceta de semental cabalgándole… a ella.


	3. Tyrion Lannister

**TYRION LANNISTER (+15)**

Tysha es demasiado joven para saber que sus pechos, pequeños y erguidos, excitan tanto a Tyrion que tiene que agarrarse el miembro antes de que le estalle. Para saber que su vientre abultado, con la piel morena y tersa, le pide a gritos besos y lametones. Que el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas es la entrada del paraíso.

Tyrion se siente sucio: querría tirarla en la cama, abrirle las piernas y penetrarla brutalmente, sin descanso. Pero luego se fija en su rostro, que le recuerda tanto al de la Doncella, y recuerda que la quiere, la ama, se ha casado con ella. Ante los ojos de los dioses.

Suelta su miembro, avergonzado, y se le acerca dispuesto a ser un caballero. Pero Tysha, aunque sea demasiado joven para saber el efecto que producen sus pechos, su vientre y su sexo, es lo bastante lista como para saber lo que el cachorro de león le está pidiendo.


	4. Rickon Stark

Por razones obvias, en este _drabble_ no hay sexo... pero sí amor.

* * *

**RICKON STARK (TP)**

–Si le tocas, te mato.

Osha habla con calma. No hay por qué temer: su amenaza habla por ella. Si alguien toca a Rickon Stark, lo matará. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

El hombre retrocede, ceñudo, dudando por un momento. Osha es una mujer, lo cual le hace vulnerable ante sus ojos; pero Osha también es una salvaje, y no hay que fiarse de las salvajes. Dudando, dudando, se le pasa el tiempo y, al fin, decide que no merece la pena.

–Puta…

–Eh –Esta vez, es Rickon el que habla. El hombre, que ya está casi al otro lado del arroyo –retrocede de espaldas, por si acaso–, alza una ceja. El niño, por su parte, da un paso al frente–. Si la tocas, yo también te mato.

Los pasos se alejan y Osha sonríe. "Sólo tiene cinco años", piensa, y su sonrisa se borra al instante: tendría que estar en su casa, a salvo, y no amenazando a un bandido en mitad de la nada. Pero la vida es como es, no se elige, y la mujer se consuela pensando que, mientras ella viva, nada malo le ocurrirá. Porque, si le tocan… los mata. A todos. A quien haga falta.


	5. Jorah Mormont

Oh, esto ha resultado ser lo más pornográfico que he escrito...

* * *

**JORAH MORMONT (+15)**

Los senos de Daenerys rebotan con cada embestida de Ser Jorah. No son muy voluminosos, sino pequeños y erguidos, con los pezones grandes y rosados. Después vienen la cintura, con sus blandas carnes, y el agujero entre sus piernas que Ser Jorah no se cansa de penetrar, de profanar con su miembro. Lo hace así, tal y como están, él tumbado y ella encima. Lo hace dándole la vuelta, por detrás, como si fuera una perra. Lo hace aprisionándola contra la cama, sujetándole las muñecas. Lo hace como quiere y todas las veces que quiere.

Porque ahora la reina es su puta. Ahora la reina es follada salvajemente y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, sólo lloriquear. Y el caballero llega al clímax con un grito…

Ser Jorah despierta en la oscuridad de sus aposentos. Solo. La cama está fría, pero todo el calor de su cuerpo sigue concentrado en su sexo. Decepcionado, se lleva la mano a la entrepierna y trata de retener las imágenes del sueño. Un pobre consuelo…


	6. Rhaegar Targaryen

Para **_Rhaegar_**:

Tengo una buena y una mala noticia: la buena es que aquí está el _drabble_; la mala, que sigues castigado y, por tanto, te quedas sin leer la dedicatoria que te había escrito al principio.

Por lo demás, quiero que sepas que, en lo que a mí respecta, puedes irte a dar un largo y fructífero paseo por el Refugio Estival, a ver si vuelves más despejado y no tengo que hacerte tragar el arpa.

Atentamente,

**_Lyanna_**

* * *

(Queridas amigas del foro, no me lo tengáis en cuenta...)

* * *

**RHAEGAR TARGARYEN (+15)**

El príncipe ya no es una estatua de mármol, sentada en el trono y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos. El príncipe ya no toca el arpa, vestido de seda roja y terciopelo negro, mientras la loba le devora en silencio. El príncipe ya no vaga por los jardines, anhelando tiempos pasados.

No. El príncipe está desnudo en la cama, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas. Ya no parece de plata y hierro. Ya no parece de acero valyrio. Ahora es un carbón ardiendo, un carbón de carne y hueso. Y la mira, ¡cómo la mira! Y hasta gime en voz baja. Pero Lyanna no cederá tan pronto.

Porque recuerda los tiempos en los que el príncipe era eso, el príncipe. Inalcanzable. Hasta que, de pronto, sólo la miraba a ella. A ella, a Lyanna, la doncella lobo. Y recuerda, recuerda lo que le decían las septas: "Con ese carácter, ningún hombre te querrá". Lyanna se regodea en silencio: no la quiere un hombre, la quiere _el _hombre. El más bello, el más fuerte, el más noble y valiente de los hombres, aclamado por amigos y enemigos. Rhaegar Targaryen, el Príncipe Dragón, está tirado en la cama y desea una sola cosa en el mundo: a ella.

–Por favor, mi señora… –susurra.

–¿Tu señora? –Lyanna se echa a reír. Sin rodeos, sin ceremonia, se quita el vestido. Con movimientos rápidos y secos. No sabría hacerlo mejor, nadie le ha enseñado a complacer a un hombre. Sin embargo, la visión de su cuerpo blando y pálido basta para que Rhaegar vuelva a gemir–. Vaya, alteza, nunca perdéis los buenos modales…

Pero ya basta de hacerle sufrir. Porque ella también está sufriendo. Ya no puede más. Rhaegar, su Rhaegar, lleva diez minutos duro como una piedra. Y los muslos de Lyanna ya resbalan por culpa de la humedad. Se sienta encima del príncipe y él echa la cabeza hacia atrás –encajan perfectamente, como si los dioses los hubieran diseñado el uno a la medida del otro–, y ella empieza a moverse; lo domina. Lo tiene. Es suyo, suyo y sólo suyo. Salvo por el nombre, en todo lo demás es su reina.


End file.
